Bad Candy
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura membalasnya. Dia meluapkan semuanya dalam ciuman itu. Rasa sakit hati, penghianatan, dan kebohongan. Sasuke menjadikan permen sebagai alasan karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak peduli pada permen dalam mulut Sakura. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah membersihkan mulut Sakura dari sisa mulut pria berengsek siang tadi. [AU, S-saver contes BanjirTomatCeri 6 2016]


Sasuke sedang ada meeting kerja di luar kantor saat dia melihat Sakura bersama pria lain. Di restoran yang sama dengannya Sakura tampak tidak menyadari akan kebaradaannya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang Sakura lakukan dengan pria itu. Tapi kemudian konsentrasinya dipaksa kembali pada pekerjaan. Sasuke menghela napas membuat dua orang pria yang akan bekerja sama dengannya menatapnya heran. "Aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan." Katanya. Sesekali diliriknya Sakura di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela. Mereka berdua tampak mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **BTC (6) 2016**

 **Prome : 52 [Candy]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Wanita itu menutup pintu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang membuat dia terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah dalam keadaan tertidur. Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di samping pria itu. Diperhatikannya wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah pria itu terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari malam-malam sebelumnya, dia seperti menanggung beban tak kasat mata. Rasanya Sakura ingin membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, mendekap tubuh hangatnya dan menghirup harumnya sepuas yang dia mau. Tapi Sakura tidak sudi melakukannya. Akal sehatnya berteriak 'Tampar dia Sakura! Tampar pria sialan itu!' Sakura berniat pergi tapi Sasuke lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya membuat Sakura terkejut. Dengan cepat wanita itu menoleh menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sakura menahan napas ketika melihat kesakitan di mata Sasuke. "Kau baru pulang?" Sakura menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. "Sudah makan?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Sasuke menghela napas ketika Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia berdiri dari sofa dan menarik Sakura ikut bersamanya ke dapur. "Akan ku buatkan makan malam."

"Aku sudah makan,"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Lama mereka saling diam sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke menoleh. "Aku belum." Pria Uchiha itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan menarik Sakura ikut dengannya.

...

Sakura terjaga. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah tidur dari tadi. Sakura pikir Sasuke sudah tidur pulas jadi dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Dalam cahaya tamaram Sakura menatap dinding kamar. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Pekerjaan? Tidak. Dia bukanlah wanita karir. Lalu apa? Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkari perutnya. Sakura diam, dia menggigit bibirnya menahan sesak di dada. Pertahanannya hancur, dia menutup mulutnya dan perlahan mengisak. Sementara Sasuke diam menatap punggung Sakura yang gemetar. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukkannya dan kembali pura-pura tidur.

...

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan melewatkan makan siang di kantor. Mobilnya berhenti saat melihat ada mobil di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sasuke memundurkan mobilnya saat melihat seorang pria keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Dia dan mobilnya bersembunyi di tempat yang kiranya tidak akan terlihat siapapun. Kemudian Sakura keluar dari dalam rumah. Mereka bertemu dan berpelukkan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama. Sasuke merasa sakit. Pria itu mencengkram kemudi mobil menahan emosinya dan mengikuti Sakura dan teman kencannya.

Sasuke terus mengikuti mobil itu. Dia memilih memarkir jauh mobilnya dari mobil pria yang bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka berhenti di pusat perbelanjaan. Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua. Saat mereka naik lift Sasuke melihat lantai yang akan mereka datangi dan segera mengikuti mereka menggunakan lift lain. Sasuke segera mencari mereka berdua begitu pintu lift di buka. Ponsel dalam saku jasnya bergetar menandakan orang kantor menghubunginya membuat konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah dan kehilangan jejak mereka. Sasuke marah, rasanya dia ingin memukul sesuatu, dan kemudian dia memukul dinding. Mata dan wajahnya merah karena marah.

Sasuke sudah mencari mereka ke tiap tempat dalam mall. Sampai pada akhirnya dia lelah dan membutuhkan air segar untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya Sasuke pergi ke toilet. Langkahnya terhenti. Tatapannya marah menatap dua manusia yang tengah berjumbu di dekat toilet. Sasuke ingin mendekati mereka, memisahkannya secara paksa dan menghajar pria itu sampai mati. Seperti seorang pengecut Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun. Punggung Sasuke bersandar pada dinding. Ditatapnya Sakura yang sedang dicium lelaki lain dan ponselnya bergantian.

...

Dari dalam mobil Sasuke melihat Sakura pulang malam diantar taxy. Sasuke tidak ingin pulang, pria itu diam di dalam mobil sampai larut malam. Untuk saat ini dia ingin menjauh dari Sakura. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa. Sasuke menelakson mobil sampai pintu pagar rumahnya terbuka secara otomatis. Dia memarkir mobil dan segara keluar. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah mencari Sakura. Dia bertemu dengan Sakura di dapur. Wanita itu sedang berdiri di depan lemari pendingin. Sasuke mengurung Sakura menggunakan dua lengannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang sama. "Bagaimana kalau kita main game?" Sakura berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bukan?" Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke menjadikan satu permen menjadi penengah antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Siapa bisa merebut ini dia pemenangnya."

Dada Sakura menaik turun berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Emerald dan wajahnya memerah seperti menahan sakit hati dalam waktu yang lama. Sakura tidak tahu kapan Sasuke memasukkan permen dalam mulutnya yang dia tahu saat Sasuke menciumnya paksa dan berusaha mengambil apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sakura membalasnya. Dia meluapkan semuanya dalam ciuman itu. Rasa sakit hati, penghianatan, dan kebohongan.

Sasuke menjadikan permen sebagai alasan karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak peduli pada permen dalam mulut Sakura. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah membersihkan mulut Sakura dari sisa mulut pria berengsek siang tadi.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan napas terengah. Tatapan Sasuke melemah. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan dalam. "Apa aku saja tidak cukup?" Bisiknya lemah sarat akan luka di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura memejamkan mata tidak mau menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Buka matamu," Bisik Sasuke lagi. Sakura membuka matanya. Sasuke memperlihat sebuah vidio dalam ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Vidio ciuman Sakura dengan pria lain. Tatapannya perlahan mendingin dan sebuah senyum sinis terlukis di wajahnya. Sasuke meletakkan ponsel di meja bar kemudian dengan marah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura diam. Tidak ada wajah terkejut seperti seharusnya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada lemari pendingin dan perlahan merosot jatuh. Perlahan-lahan dia menangis. Menangisi takdir hidupnya.

...

Sasuke tidur gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Sakura belum masuk kamar pedahal ini sudah hampir pagi. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Pria itu menghela napas dan beranjank dari tempat tidur ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang TV. Sakura tidur di sofa tanpa selimut dan bantal. Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

...

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dering ponsel. Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Dia mendengus melihat Sakura mengiriminya pesan email. Tidak ada kata-kata yang ada hanya sebuah foto dirinya dengan kualitas foto bagus sedang bercinta doggie style dengan wanita lain di kamarnya dan Sakura. Wajah malas Sasuke hilang seketika digantikan wajah terkejut. Marah, terluka, bersalah, semua menjadi satu membuat Sasuke merasa putus asa dan berpikir tidak ada jalan memperbaiki semuanya. Memulainya dari awal? Apa mereka bisa?

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tidur mencari Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak ada di sofa, di dapur, taman, juga halaman depan. Wanita itu sudah pergi. Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Putus asa, sakit hati, rasa bersalah, perasaan itu kembali menghantuinya. Dia menyesal tidak memberi Sakura selimut saat terakhir wanita itu tidur di rumah ini. Rumah mereka. Rumah yang dibangun dengan cinta serta harapan besar. Harapan ingin memiliki putri, hidup bersama sampai tua, sampai salah satu dari mereka mati.

.

.

.

Banyak majalah, surat kabar, bahkan infotaimen mengatakan rumah tangganya semanis permen. Banyak yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi pada kenyataannya rumah tangganya jauh lebih pahit dari empedu.

Sakura menangis di dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya. Awalnya dia ingin membalas Sasuke tapi dia sadar dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kemarin dia putus dengan selingkuhannya karena sudah tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan kotor itu. Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya Sakura pikir itu cukup. Tapi sepertinya dia salah. Dengan apa yang dilakukannya tidak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sasuke yang sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain di kamar mereka dalam keadaan waras, tanpa pengaruh alkohol, sudah cukup membuat lubang menganga di hatinya. Itulah alasan kenapa Sakura berhenti bekerja, agar Sasuke tidak memiliki kesempatan bercinta dengan wanita lain di rumah mereka. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Rasa sakit hati, penghianatan, dan kebohongan menimbukan dendam dalam hatinya. Marah, benci, cinta, semua itu membuat Sakura muak. Perpisahan sepertinya satu-satunya jalan. Cinta yang dulu mereka pertahankan sudah tidak ada gunanya.

 **Semuanya yang terasa manis kini terasa begitu pahit. Sama seperti permen. Tidak selamanya permen terasa manis. Bila habis akan menimbulkan rasa ketir dan pahit berkepanjangan pada lidah. Bahkan bisa menimbulkan radang.**

F

I

N

.


End file.
